narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuri (Lavi)
is a jōnin of Sunagakure and a member of the Ten Ninja Braves of the Hidden Sand. She is infamously known as the because of her ancient reputation of terrorizing bandits that prey on travelers who attempt to navigate the large desert. Background Yuri was born and raised in the Land of Wind as part of a community of ninja, located around present-day Sunagakure. At the age of five, her mother began instructing her in the Lazarus occult. Yuri recalled that there was little time for anything other than studying her craft, fueled by the clan's need to protect themselves in the turmoil of the . Ten years later, Yuri became a full fledged member, sacrificing her body in a ritual to live between life and death. It was around this time that was gathering shinobi in the country to form a hidden village. The elders of her clan agreed to join the initiative and Yuri became one of the first ninja of the Hidden Sand. She was given the rank of chūnin as one of the representatives of her clansmen. The creation of Sunagakure allowed Yuri to meet . Yuri became acquainted with Monzaemon, though she never involved herself in the development of . Yuri described their relationship along the lines of drinking buddies, though she refused to say much about it. At the outbreak of the , Yuri was assigned to an Anbu infiltration unit and paired with Soga Yotsugi.Tugging at Strings The two got along with each other well, with Yuri being amused by Soga's eccentricity. Thanks to the Konoha-Suna alliance, Yuri was able to establish a Lazarus pool within the village boundaries in order to use the region as a base of operations. As part of the deal, Yuri passed along information she obtained about to Konoha as well as to her superiors in Sunagakure. During her tenure in Konoha, she became acquainted with the clan and met the future-father of . The Haruno helped accommodate her in the village; they even agreed to put aside room for Yuri to house the Lazarus pool. However, after the war ended, the stories of Yuri's friendship with the Harunos largely disappeared by the time of the because of strained political relations. But Yuri did not forget the clan's generosity, often coloring her hair pink as a reminder for herself. Yuri eventually became an adviser to the Second Kazekage, . She supported Shamon's move towards researching the concept of jinchūriki, acting as a leader in the development of the seal. At the same time, Yuri questioned the overall purpose of the jinchūriki while serving under Shamon, eventually deciding that she did not want to be associated with the project if it was to become a taboo. Predicting that Shamon would deny her request to leave the project, Yuri used her mimicking talents to manipulate the Kazekage into agreeing to allow Yuri a vacation. Yuri placed herself in self-imposed exile in the desert, disappearing from the village history and went uncredited for her role in the project as a result. She spent her time practicing her witchcraft, assisting travelers that get lost in the massive desert, and scaring bandits. It was for this action that Yuri was nicknamed the Witch of the Sands. Although she did not participate in any of the following world wars, Yuri did not regret her actions. It was because of these tales of the Witch of the Sands that Bunbuku Chagama searched for her, eventually finding her hut in the middle of the desert. He immediately asked Yuri to join his team as the tenth member, for the purpose of recapturing Shukaku, but she initially rejected his request. Bunbuku eventually won her over, since he reminded her of Reto's stubbornness, becoming the tenth member to join the Braves. Bunbuku and the Ten Braves eventually found and engaged Shunkaku. During the battle, Yuri was able to acquire a sample of Shukaku's skin, keeping it for herself to analyze. Although chided for her curiosity by her companions, the Braves were were successful in capturing the tailed beast. As a result, Yuri was immortalized as a hero of the Sand Village, ascending from a vagabond legend to a piece of village history. Personality Yuri believes that her extreme age would give her a degree of respect from the so-called urchins around her. Blatant disrespect or disregard towards her will place them at the mercy of her normally-harmless so-called hexes, such as changing the pitch of her offender's voice to comically high levels. In the most extreme case, she will knock out her offender by pressing her fingers against his nerves. Yuri's short temper is well known among her peers and it is often advised to not anger her. However, her companions found her temper easy to control with offerings of the spiciest food that could be found. Yuri is fond of very spicy foods because her taste buds are weak from the modifications she made to her own nervous system for the sake of eliminating the sensation of pain. She is capable of eating virtually anything because of her inability to taste most foods. As seen during her tenure as an advisor to the Second Kazekage and the battle against Shukaku, Yuri possesses significant interest in the capabilities of the tailed beasts. She played a significant role in the creation of the Iron Kettle Seal as a proponent for research and overseer for its development. Despite her agreement, Yuri possessed a moral compass when it came to the application of the jinchūriki, concerned by its potential usage as a weapon of war as more information was uncovered. Appearance As a witch, Yuri can create a near perfect imitation of other individuals while she is in the Lazarus pool and maintain that appearance until she decides to change it within the Lazarus pool. Because of this ability, Yuri can indefinitely alter her own appearance while in the Lazarus pool. Her typical appearance is a woman in her late twenties with pink shoulder length hair. She frequently wore a pointed cap. Abilities Ninjutsu Yuri's selection of ninjutsu are largely derived from the occult arts that she practiced as a follower of Lazarus. Many of them are as harmful to herself as they are to Yuri's enemies. However, as a member of the Ten Braves, Yuri has to hold back from applying the full extent of her jutsu to perform collaboration jutsu with other Braves. She is shown to be proficient in the application of her techniques, particularly since she believed that the most efficient battles were short and devastating. Occult Ninjutsu Although Yuri is virtually impossible to kill, she does not possess the ability to regenerate. She could be maimed and rendered incapable of fighting, though Yuri ensured that her companions possessed means of recovering her soul so that she could reconstruct her body in a Lazarus pool. Yuri also used a number of powerful jutsu that negatively affects her own body, potentially damaging herself as much as her opponent. However, Yuri considers this to be an acceptable compromise, since she could recreate her body in the Lazarus pool. Yuri devised a device that would collect her chakra residue to be returned to the Lazarus pool. It takes the form of a large glass ball that can be attached to her staff. It does not have any capacity to prolong Yuri's connection to the living world and only serves as a mode of transport while Yuri waits to be returned to the Lazarus pool. She has shown the ability to speak while contained within the ball, but she does not have the ability to interact with anything outside her vessel. It is noted that she is most vulnerable when having to regenerate her body or be attached to the glass ball, since she cannot move until her body is regenerated. Yuri was also capable of impersonating other individuals by modifying the reconstruction of her body while in the pool; with enough information, she could imitate the voices and mannerisms of others on top of the appearance. Her skill in imitation is impeccable and the nature of the transformation makes her capable of bypassing the most sophisticated methods of discerning her real identity. However, if her knowledge on the person she is imitating is not perfect, those who are close to the person Yuri is mimicking could figure out that something is wrong. The reconstruction process that Yuri undergoes in the pool also enabled her to engineer her body to high physical attributes without the need for training. Her mastery of this process allowed Yuri to dull the ends of her nervous systems, making her incredibly resilient to pain. If she desired it, Yuri could also recreate Shukaku's skin to replace her own in the reconstruction process. However, this hardened skin is impossible to hide because of its toughened complexion, so it is unsuitable for stealth. Yuri's occult-like arts are also the source of her more playful tricks, such as changing the pitch of other peoples' voices. She can accomplish this with any sort of physical contact with her subject, though the results are generally harmless and reversible. Medical Ninjutsu Although Yuri possesses significant knowledge regarding anatomy, she has no skill in actual medical arts. She uses her anatomical knowledge to create her occult ninjutsu as well as for creating various kinds of drugs. She specializes in the creation of psychoactive drugs, designed to manipulate the senses. Since they are not poisons, they are unaffected by built-up immunizations. Rebirth Statistics Yuri is classified as an A-ranked ninja. S-Rank Technique: The Lazarus pool allows Yuri to be practically immortal. If Yuri's body dies, her soul becomes bound to her glass ball and must be returned to the pool before her soul's bindings break and send her to the . However, when her soul is placed in the glass ball or not attached to a physial body, Yuri is unable to do anything except speak, making her reliant on her allies' generosity in returning her to a place to recuperate. A-Rank: * Chemical studies: Yuri's understanding of materials and their composition is crucial her techniques that modify parts of the human body. * Disguise and imitation: Yuri can create very convincing facades and imitations of other individuals. Combined with her ability to recreate the appearances of others through unorthodox means, Yuri can be almost indistinguishable from whoever she is mimicking. B-Rank * Physical Prowess: Through engineering her body in the Lazarus pool, Yuri has significant physical strength and stamina. However, this strength has a tendency to deteriorate as Yuri damages her own body, as well as when the time for Yuri to return to the pool comes close. C-Rank * Anatomical knowledge: Yuri possesses significant knowledge in how the human body works. However, that does not make her a proficient medical-nin. D-Rank * Combat Perception: Although no novice to combat, the nature of Yuri's abilities frequently cause her to on a single opponent, making her vulnerable to coordinated attacks. However, Yuri's knowledge, acquired through her extreme age, makes her capable of analyzing abilities and estimate their limitations within seconds of witnessing them. Category:Articles by LaviBookman Synopsis Trivia * Yuri is likely named after Kamanosuke Yuri of the . Her ability to transform into other individuals is associated with the fact that Yuri is a given name in various other languages, including and . * Yuri's corporeal state is in reference to the similarly pronounced , analogous to ghosts in Japanese folklore. Particularly, when Yuri's body is destroyed, her essence is drawn to the glass ball, where she is forced to reside until she can return to a Lazarus pool. This is similar to the concept of yūrei being bound to a single location. * She is represented by Yamraiha from and Amira from . References Category:Articles by LaviBookman